


Always Forever

by our_eternal_love_affair



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor Speaks French (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Dust Speaks Italian (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Tries (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Bottom Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Cajun Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Cannibal Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Complete, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, Father/Son Incest, Fucked Up, Hypersexuality Disorder, Insanity, M/M, Minor Angel Dust/Valentino, Obsession, Past Rape/Non-con, Pining, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Sex Worker Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Songfic, Yandere Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/our_eternal_love_affair/pseuds/our_eternal_love_affair
Summary: Angel Dust had never felt love before, which was quite funny, as he was born on the day dedicated to love; Valentines Day. As soon as he laid eyes on Alastor, he knew that he was Angel's soulmate - his reason to be. No matter how hard Angel tries, he just can't seem to grab Alastor's attention.Until one day, he does, in the worst way he could have thought of. After that day, Angel Dust ceased to exist, in more ways than one.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 126
Kudos: 325





	1. You And Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work on ao3, as I came from Wattpad, where I have written a RadioDust oneshots book. I do have a plan for this story, and I hope you enjoy reading it!

Angel Dust sat in the hotel lobby, absentmindedly sucking on a popsicle that he'd taken from the fridge. It was slightly melted, but he didn't really mind, as he just swirled his tongue around the phallic shaped object as if it were what he was imagining. Despite his aesthetic and overall vibe, Angel Dust was not one for love, even barely grasping on platonic love. It wasn't that he didn't want it, no. He wanted love more than anything in the universe. Although people loved him, he could never feel the same way back. No one had ever gotten too far to find out, though. After all, who would stick around Valentino's star moneymaker for more than a few hours? It wasn't a wise decision to fall for Angel Dust, on all accounts. So here he sat, wondering when the next time he'd shoot a video was, what colour lipstick he should wear, which eyeliner to use, et cetera. His thoughts were cut short by the princess of Hell, Charlie Magne, announcing that some sort of demon was at the door. As if Angel could care. Vaggie said something about not letting him in, but that didn't last long, as a red clad demon came in, smile splitting his greyish face manically. Angel Dust almost doubled over as soon as he saw that demon. It was like all breath had been stolen from his lungs, like all moisture had been wicked from the air, as if the sky had fallen and Angel alone had to take the weight. That demon was perfect. His long, slender legs carried him ever so elegantly across the carpeted lobby floor, his classic gentlemanly tone bubbling excitedly from his lips, his red hair bouncing as the head it laid upon shook and moved expressively with the thin, yet strong seeming arms that waved as he spoke of sinners and failure of redemption, that this was their punishment. Angel Dust knew this was no punishment. His heart raced with every second his eyes trained on this new enigmatic figure, this mystery, this Radio Demon. Angel knew he couldn't just sit there and do nothing, so he put on a nonchalant facade and asked Vaggie about the new sponsor they'd gained.  
"What's the deal with Smiles, over there?" Angel rose a brow, being experienced in feigning emotions, so easily pretending he was unaffected by the entrance of the love of his un-life.

"How do you not know who that is? You've been here longer than me." Vaggie sighed exasperatedly, pinching the bridge of her nose before looking over at the Radio Demon, beginning her briefing solemnly. "Decades ago, Alastor manifested in Hell, seemingly overnight. He began to topple overlords that have been dominant for centuries, that kind of raw power had never been harnessed by a mortal soul before, then he'd broadcast his carnage all throughout Hell just so everyone could witness his ability. Sinners started calling him "The Radio Demon" - as lazy as that is - many have speculated what unimaginable force enabled him to rival our world's most ancient and destructive evils, but one thing's for sure: he's an unpredictable source of danger, a wicked spirit of mystery and a violent monster of chaos the likes of which we can't risk getting involved with unless we want to end up erased!" She threw her hands up before bringing them to her sides on the couch, a deep frown plastering itself on her face. Angel Dust fell deeper and deeper in love with Alastor following every word that had left Vaggie's lips. He smiled and decided to act as if he was shrugging it off.  
"He looks like a strawberry pimp," Angel chuckled. He went over to the run-down reception desk, sitting on a stool and resting his chin delicately in his hand, smiling softly to himself. He repeated that name over and over in his mind - that beautiful, wonderful, powerful name. Alastor. Alastor. Alastor. It was the name that had been engraved on Angel's heart, even his very soul, the one that was locked under Valentino's contract. Alastor had said something about hotel staff, before he made his way over to Angel Dust, smile never leaving his face.  
"And what can you do, my effeminate fellow?" He asked, giving a slight bow.

Angel's heart was racing and he almost faltered in his calm, cool and collected act. He gave his signature smirk as he leaned in, eyes half lidded as he projected the image of lust he'd perfected over the decades. "I can suck your dick," He said simply. Alastor seemed shocked as he froze in place, the vacuum radio that seemed to funnel his voice through giving off a quick burst of static and feedback, as if hit with something while recording. After a moment of collecting himself, Alastor closed his eyes as he let out a laugh and his response, leaning in as he replied before walking away.  
"HA! No." And with that, he was off staffing the hotel, bringing in a little maid type demon, apparently named Niffty - but Angel couldn't care less. She ran around dusting and assuming Angel's gender before someone else was brought into the hotel, someone named Husk. Angel really didn't care, although the presence of booze was appreciated. He decided to try and sweet talk the new bar tender, hoping to receive an exception to the three drink rule that was put in place for patrons of the hotel. It didn't work, but he wasn't too bothered; after all, Alastor was more addicting than any alcohol, more high-inducing than any drug. He was perfect in every way, and Angel knew he couldn't let him go. He knew he had to have him, whatever it took. The first man that Angel Dust had ever loved had walked straight into his line of sight and looked Angel in the eye, further asserting the dominance - the power he had. After Alastor's small musical number, Angel Dust had found himself falling even deeper in love with that endless source of mystery, that wonderful man. Something had shot into the hotel, but Angel wasn't paying attention. He just watched Alastor stand there, composed as ever as he decimated Sir Pentious, who went down without any successful retaliation. As if nothing had happened, Alastor turned around and looked to his newfound playthings and smiled wider, spreading out his arms as he proclaimed his hunger, which he neglected to tell them was because of his reason for being in Hell - the murder and cannibalism he'd indulged in. The sin of gluttony, there was no better example of that than consuming your fellow man, which Alastor did happily; thus his punishment was an eternal burning hunger, tearing in his stomach. No matter how much he ate, he'd never be able to satiate that hunger. 

As everyone else went inside, Angel Dust lingered behind, twiddling with his thumbs and smiling to himself as he shut the door behind himself, quickly starting towards his room, locking the door once inside. He pressed his back against the heavy wooden door of his room, sliding down it as he brought his top pair of hands to gently cup his face, unable to stop the small amount of drool that dripped down from his lip as he crossed his bottom pair of arms tightly around his midsection, trying desperately to hold down the chorus of delighted moans that were threatening to rip from his mouth any second before he couldn't contain them anymore, assuming a fetal position on the floor giggling like a madman as he drooled and moaned out, not from sexual stimulation; from joy. He was filled to the brim with happiness at having found a man whom he loved. He wanted nothing more than to tell Alastor how he felt, so he ran over the scenarios in his head. He would admit that he knew nothing of the Radio Demon's preferences, but that didn't matter. Angel Dust would do whatever it took to have Alastor, although he didn't know to what extent that rang true. He didn't know just how far he'd push himself. He didn't know just how unwise it was to approach Alastor, to tell him how he felt. Surely it couldn't be that bad, but at the same time, Angel Dust had never experienced this before. Was this how Vaggie felt about Charlie? Was this how his momma felt about his pops? Was this how Alastor would eventually feel about him? He didn't know. The only thing he knew was that he loved Alastor, and he'd never love another man again. 

Alastor, on the other hand, had found himself in a peculiar situation. While he did believe that very few were on his level, he didn't actually take a dislike to anyone all that much, with exceptions such as Vox, and now, Angel Dust. Why did Alastor find himself disliking the spider demon? He despised the vulgarity that radiated off of Angel Dust. He hated that crass nature, that lustful smirk. All of it drove Alastor to ungodly levels of discomfort, and he was going to make sure that nothing happened that violated his personal boundaries. Alastor loved very few people. In fact, he'd only ever loved two people. His maman, an angel floating about in heaven, wondering when her son will join her; and himself. Alastor had always put himself before everyone else since his mother had died. His entertainment, his wants, his needs, his comfort. All of that mattered far more than what anyone else wanted. Such narcissism was frowned upon, but Alastor considered himself a special case. He knew that he was special. He was always maman's special little boy, and when she was gone, he still considered himself to be special. He was the beaming ray of sunshine that pierced through the stormy crowds of people he'd met, all so sad and fragile. He knew he was stronger than them. He knew that because he was happy, he automatically had power over the weaklings around him that couldn't control their feelings.

Such bothersome things, feelings. They'd always gotten in the way of so many potential kills, as even Alastor could feel disgust, could feel shame, could feel fear; he just didn't feel them often. He felt disgust when he'd experimented with stalking a victim. It was wrong, he knew it. It was filthy behaviour. He felt disgust when he chased victims too. He'd much rather lure them into isolation before doing away with them. He felt shame and unspeakable amounts of sorrow when he cried as his mother had died in her bed, her frail hands gripped in her son's as she gave him one final smile, begging him to mimic it, but he couldn't bring himself to. Alastor regretted the day that he hadn't smiled for her, which was her last. That saint of a woman had died watching her son cry, and Alastor would regret that for the rest of his existence. The only fear he'd ever felt was as a small child and in his final mortal moments. Alastor remembered walking to school, holding his mother's hand, before scrambling to her side and sobbing as he begged her to scoop him up into her arms, to keep him away from the hellish creatures that slobbered and barked at him from behind Mrs. LaBuff's fence - those disgusting canines that made Alastor quiver in his shoes. As an adult, they only bothered him with their barking, until he found himself dashing through the woods, hearing the barking of those police hounds behind him, the dread pooling in his stomach as the sounds got closer. The rising bile in his throat wasn't helping as he'd begged the deities he worshiped to do something, to take advantage of the great evil he was capable of and strike a fast deal with him - but Alastor had made enough deals. After making a rookie mistake by tripping on a tree root, omitted by the early morning moonlight, he'd lost his balance, falling into the tree before trying to run again, only for the leg of his trousers to be caught in the police dog's teeth, dragging him back. He remembered how unfamiliar the sound of his own pained scream was as the dogs mauled at his legs, causing his downfall. A hunter had heard the commotion and followed his first instinct; shoot. A single stray bullet from a man who was in the right place at the right time had ended the murderous reign of the famed Red Reaper of Louisiana. A simple hunter had sent Alastor down to Hell, raining even worse fortune upon the sinners who lived in Hell. Alastor had no trouble at all using his charisma and newfound power to strike while the iron was hot - to trample and topple anyone who he wanted to, quickly gaining the status of 'Overlord'. Not that it mattered at the moment. Status meant nothing to Alastor. He couldn't care if he was crowned king of Hell; as long as he knew in his immortal soul that he was still special, he was happy.


	2. Take A Bow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel Dust can't pretend anymore. He needs Alastor, and he's going to let him know how he feels, knowing that it couldn't go too heinously wrong. Right?

Angel Dust had spent the weeks after Alastor's initial arrival pining after him in secret, while putting on his best cool guy act whenever someone seemed suspicious of him. He'd even flirted with a few guys to make it seem like he was still himself, but no. He was Alastor's. Whether the Radio Demon wanted him or not, Angel Dust had sworn his heart to Alastor the moment he saw him, unable to stop thinking about him from when he woke up in the morning to when he passed out from exhaustion in the early hours of the next day. Everything he saw around him reminded him of Alastor somehow - Red, Alastor. A radio or stereo, Alastor. It made Angel's heart flutter whenever he caught a glimpse of the actual thing; the real deal. Angel's eyes followed Alastor slyly whenever he was in the room, his tongue fighting desperately not to start rambling about the object of his affection, the beautiful, powerful big bad that everyone in Hell feared, aside from Angel. Despite Alastor's terrifying amount of power, Angel couldn't help but imagine himself under the protection of that power, that mortal born overlord who had toppled many and climbed his way up the ranks within his first 24 hours in Hell. It sent a shiver down Angel's spine and made his fur stand on end to know he'd fallen for someone so perfectly powerful and dominant. Honestly, he was surprised he hadn't immediately lusted after Alastor when he first fell in love with him; instead taking a while to build up that lust, and even then, it was small things, such as imagining Alastor whispering in his ear as he claimed Angel as his own, proclaiming his love for the spider demon as he pinned him to the bed, the wall, whatever Angel found himself fantasizing about in the moment. 

Angel Dust was sitting in the lobby, on the couch, pretending to be lazily checking through social media and things like that, but he was actually doing research on his beloved, learning everything he could about the sponsor of the hotel he resided in. As soon as Alastor himself strolled into the lobby after having eaten lunch in solitary _(Angel thought it was so cute how he locked up the doors while he ate, perhaps he was insecure. But why!? Alastor was perfect. If given the privilege, Angel Dust would get on his hands and knees to act as Alastor's chair in an act of total submission!)_ ,  
sighing contentedly to himself as he looked around the spotless lobby of the hotel. Well, almost spotless, aside from the _(most likely venereal disease carrying, probably unwashed.)_ tired looking Angel Dust. Angel looked over to Alastor and seemed to not care, looking away. Alastor inwardly exhaled in relief, thankful that Angel Dust's initial offer seemed to be a one time thing, that he wasn't actually interested in Alastor. 

He knew that Angel was a homosexual, as he'd been informed many times by Vox, who would forcefully show distasteful images of the hotel's sole patron engaging in sexual activity with men in hopes to arouse or at least irritate Alastor, achieving the latter of the two. Alastor felt himself shudder whenever Angel's eyes were on him too long. Alastor, died at the age of 39, being very happily single with no one left behind who cared about him. The only person he'd ever loved was his maman. Although, he had laid with a woman or two, and one man, wanting to at least see what all the fuss was about, only to be disappointed and quite disgusted at the act he'd engaged in. He hated sex and anything involved with it, finding it to be an unpleasant, messy and non-enjoyable experience. Alastor Degaré Clovis LeBlanc, born on the 10th of May, 1894, had maintained a 102 year celibacy streak, having finished his final trial at sexual activity, which he couldn't bring himself to enjoy on his 23rd birthday in 1917; which definitely didn't make for a fun birthday celebration. He had never looked at a woman or a man and felt anything other than pity; pity that they were born them and not him, automatically lowering their worth to the world in his eyes. People were essentially overgrown monkeys to him, as were other demons. He had very little actual respect for anyone, even acknowledging that he'd betray a friend or two to preserve himself. Alastor loved himself more than anything else, and he was sure it was going to stay that way. He noticed that Angel Dust appeared to long to speak to him about something. He dreaded what it could be; though if his present self could go back to this moment, he never would've engaged in the conversation that was about to take place.

"Angel Dust, I require your presence in my office, post haste." Alastor said, already feeling a migraine coming on. Angel was sure to try and work his wiles on Alastor, which definitely wouldn't work. Angel immediately got up and rushed to Alastor's office, looking as if he were in trouble. Perhaps Alastor was imagining Angel Dust's attraction to him. After all, it was quite common for Alastor to miscalculate the emotions of others, as he barely had the infernal things himself. After Alastor entered the office, he shut the door behind him and sat behind his desk, back straight and legs crossed as he looked over at Angel Dust, whose face was an alarming shade of pink, and his breathing seemed to be heavy. Good, Alastor had managed to press fear into the spider demon. "Angel, old sport... Why, may I ask, have you been staring at me so?" Alastor questioned, smile never leaving his face as he quirked a brow, shoving his annoyance aside in favour of genuine curiosity.  
"I... I can't help it." Angel admitted. Alastor tilted his head to the side lightly, unsure of what Angel meant. Did he mean to say that it was out of his control? Alastor could perhaps look over that. "Yer' just so beautiful, Alastor..." Angel Dust shuddered. Alastor's eyebrows furrowed and his smile tightened from shock as he stiffened, eyes narrowing.  
"I know, but does that give you the right to incessantly eyeball me?" He asked, static coating his voice in the latter half of the sentence.  
"No, Al, but I just have ta tell ya," Angel stood from the arm chair he'd cosied himself into, pacing around before beginning his explanation. "I love ya so much, Al! The thought of ya drives me bonkers, and I can't not look at ya all the time! I love the way ya smile, the way ya talk, the way ya walk, how ya end yer' victims' lives, how ya purr into the radio for me to stay tuned... It feels like yer' only talkin' ta me." Angel Dust cradled himself and blushed as a smile split his face. "I ain't ever felt this way about no man before, and I'll never feel it again. I love ya, Al. I'd do anythin' ya asked, anythin' at all. Yer' the most important person in my afterlife. I really hope ya feel the same, even if it ain't right now.

Alastor's eyes were wide, and his face was torn between his usual smile and an intense feeling of disgust. He knew his maman would tell him to be nice, to gently let Angel down, but Alastor couldn't help the comedy that arose in his mind from the whole situation. Hell's superstar porn actor had fallen for Hell's original human born enigma. A small chuckle left Alastor's lips, causing Angel's heart to beam with hope before that light was smothered by the roaring laughter of the Radio Demon. Not a fake, polite laugh like he'd given Charlie, not one like he'd let out when enjoying his own jokes, no. This laugh was one of mockery and sheer amusement, as if Angel had just told the world's best joke. Alastor threw his head back and his arms around himself trying to contain the laughter bubbling from him and doing a poor job as he squeezed his sides, trying to calm down enough to answer the spider demon. After around ten solid minutes of laughter, Alastor composed himself to wipe a singular tear from his eye as he sighed, panting gently as he looked over at the confused and anxious Angel Dust.  
"Me, love you!?" Alastor heaved, trying to hold back more laughter. "What makes you think that you have anything to offer me? I'm the Radio Demon, I'm Alastor. You're Valentino's cash cow - a pink and white striped cash printing machine! I believe you may have taken too much PCP to realise that you and I are on such different levels that even entertaining the idea of it is an insult!" He exclaimed, smile widening even more as he saw Angel's eyes fill with tears. "Yes, cry, poor little spider. Weep and realise your foolishness! I pity you, little spider. I pity you for being born you, and I pity you for having died you!"

Angel Dust listened to the words that tore his heart into a billion tiny pieces, nodding along as he wept silently. He knew Alastor was a little mean sometimes, but this was gut wrenching. Although, Angel couldn't just let the only man he'd ever loved walk away.  
"I'll do whatever ya want, just give me a chance! I'd obey any command, any order!" He exclaimed. Alastor's amusement quickly turned to irritation as his pupils morphed into radio dials.  
"Angel Dust, I barely tolerate you, and that is for the sake of Charlie and in the same vein, my own entertainment. If you think I'd ever stoop that low, you're as dumb as you are irritating. I think you should get this through your pretty little head," Alastor leaned in to growl, getting up close and personal in Angel's face to deliver the blow that would surely break him. "I hate you."  
Alastor could almost hear the delightful sound of Angel's will to live leaving him, about to revel in the sorrow of the spider and laugh again, before Angel Dust spoke up.  
"What if," Angel sniffed, tilting his head upwards to gaze at Alastor's face through glassy, tearfilled eyes. _"What if I wasn't me?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my... That was quite an event!


	3. Song For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor is taken aback by how resilient the bane of his existence is; and that bane is willing to do anything for Alastor, even revisit old wounds that would never heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has graphic depictions of incest and rape, please do not read if this triggers you in any way!

_"What if I wasn't me?"_ Angel had asked, looking up at Alastor from where he'd shrunk down to, giving soft sobs and trying his best not to let his feet turn and lead him away, off of a cliff. He saw the look of shock on Alastor's face and sniffed as the Radio Demon rose a brow as he tilted his head and leaned back a bit, allowing Angel some room to breathe. As disgusted by Angel Dust Alastor was, he was intrigued to know what he meant by that. Was he meaning to make a deal with Alastor to turn him into someone else? All of it made for quite the interesting development, so Alastor simply hummed and allowed Angel to continue. "What if I wasn't Angel Dust? I wanna make ya happy, Al. I'd do anythin' for ya. And I mean anythin'. If ya ask me ta change, I'll change. Just... Even pretend ya love me back or somethin', please, I'm beggin' ya..." Angel sobbed. Alastor found himself interested in what Angel was proposing. He was going to change for Alastor? He was willing to submit and lay down his life for even a scrap of affection from the mighty Alastor? This would be deliciously entertaining. Alastor stood straight as always as he paced around the room, thinking. He wasn't even thinking about a deal; just how pained Angel Dust would end up from all of the built up denial, sending his redemption efforts and mental state spiraling down into desolation. Alastor's grin widened as he nodded, humming.  
"Very well, Angel Dust. Seeing as you will most likely pester me until you get your way, I am saving my future self the hassle by agreeing to this. However, I expect a _tall_ order from you." Alastor chuckled at his pun, seeing as the spider had stood up, his height a full two feet higher than Alastor.  
"Really?" Angel Dust asked, hope glittering in magenta heterochromia eyes that trained on Alastor adoringly.  
"Yes, really. Now," Alastor clicked his fingers, spawning a pen and notepad into Angel's hands. "I have standards, which I am dropping for this arrangement - but I digress. I expect you to forfeit your job at the adult film studio you work at and cease all prostitution," Alastor's grin widened impossibly more as he narrowed his eyes at Angel. "And I will be taking your contract from Valentino; your soul will transfer to my possession." Alastor chuckled as he saw Angel writing down everything he'd said.  
"Okay, is that all, Al?" Angel asked, looking to Alastor with a hopeful glint in his eye, which was replaced by an anxious glow as Alastor laughed again.  
"Heavens, no! You really think that's all it would take for me to accept..." Alastor looked Angel up down down amusedly. "This." He gestured to Angel's general being. "I also expect you to dress smarter, definitely none of the harlot's garments you parade around in. I also expect you to act under a specific code of behaviour. And one more thing; I hate the name Angel Dust. It's reminiscent of everything you're going to throw away if you're to become mine." Alastor said, using language that would draw Angel in, while also being firm.

Angel felt hurt at that, but he also knew that Alastor had no interest in anything but himself, so he figured he'd do well to do whatever Alastor asked. Angel Dust had never had a real sense of his own identity; he'd always been dependent on someone else for that. He was the extraordinary pornstar/property when he was with Valentino, the perfect candidate for Charlie's passion project, the dutiful mobster son to his father - _until the incident._ Angel Dust knew he'd never see his family again after the incident, not that he'd want to with all of the shame he felt. He remembered it clear as day. His final year alive, he'd been helping out around the house for Christmas, a very proud tradition in his family. He laughed with his twin sister Molly as they sat in the kitchen drinking their cups of coffee and chatting happily, when their father, Henroin came storming in, holding a dress. Molly seemed confused before she realised that it wasn't hers. Angel gulped and his face went pale.  
"A-", Angel had long blocked out the sound of his true name, knowing there was never good news when it was used. He looked up at his father. "I know damn well that you ain't bringin' no women in this house, so why the fuck do you have this!?" That rumbling roar came, sending shivers down Angel's spine as he looked down, lips sealed shut. Molly had tried to calm her father down, but was thrown into her room and locked in there, leaving Angel at Henroin's total mercy while the eldest of his children listened on from the study, torn on whether to side with his father or brother. Angel knew he couldn't weasel his way out of this one.  
"I like boys, papa. I was dressin' like a girl..." He'd mumbled, hoping honesty would earn him a little leeway. He thought wrong. 

Angel had never been more afraid of anyone in life or death than he was of his father. He knew that even his boss, Valentino wouldn't hurt him as badly as his father had. To this day, Angel could still feel the savage beats his father laid upon him in the kitchen, his angry expression quickly turning to a sick grin as he huffed and dragged Angel by the ankles to the living room. Angel was half passed out from all of the abuse he'd taken from his father already. He was unsure of what was going on as his eyes were blurred from all the tears and his head was fuzzy, not being capable of moving too much, let alone fighting against what was about to happen. He gave a soft grunt as his father threw him onto the couch, looking around as his mind cleared a little.  
"Papa, please don't beat me anymore, I'm sorry, I'll pray it away..." He managed as his father narrowed his eyes at him and climbed on top of his son, seeing the confusion quickly turn to terror as Angel realised what was happening. "Papa, what're ya doin'..? N-No, stop!" Angel yelled as Henroin started tearing off Angel's clothes, slapping him across the face every time he protested or tried to fight back. He undid his suspenders and unbuttoned his trousers, licking his lips as he stared lustfully down at his youngest.  
"What? I thought ya liked boys, ya little queer!" Henroin jeered as he forcefully spread his son's legs with one hand, holding his thin arms over his head with the other. Angel shook his head.  
_"Per favore, papà, per non farlo. Sto chiedendo a voi, non farlo, si prega di..."_ Angel pleaded through tears.

Angel felt his father's hand trail down to a place that Angel hadn't been touched by another man yet, clenching his eyes shut. _"Non fare questo, papà! HO'M SIAMO SPIACENTI, SI PREGA DI INTERROMPERE!"_ Angel screamed out, tears rolling down his cheeks as his father slapped him once more before pushing himself into his son with a groan, earning a loud, pained scream from Angel, whose virginity was being stolen from him by his own father. _"NO! NO! FERMARE! DIO, AIUTAMI! CHIUNQUE, PER FAVORE!"_ Angel screamed to no avail as his father thrust in and out, the sheer agony making Angel feel as if he would die. Angel's screams and cries reached Molly, who couldn't do anything but sob and scream after her younger twin, banging on the door and begging her father to stop hurting Angel.  
_"Qual è il problema? Ti piace, è poco cagna? Ti piace il papà ti aratura come una puttana?"_ Henroin asked cruelly into Angel's ear, hearing his son scream and cry even louder. After what felt like hours, Henroin was finally done, he released into Angel, who had fallen quiet somewhere along the way, eyes glazed over and unresponsive until Henroin pulled out, fixing himself up before leaving Angel on the couch, satisfied with the punishment he'd placed on his son. He left with the words _"Non si dovrebbe mai nati."_

Angel lay there bruised, naked, leaking his father's fluids and bleeding from where he had been intruded. He laid there silently, lapsing in and out of consciousness as he stared at the ceiling, hot tears rolling down his cheeks once more. Eventually, he got up and put on what was left of his clothes, limping to the door leaving without saying a word to anyone. He closed the door behind him after leaving, staggering out into the alley behind his house, shivering as he felt the snow on his skin. He made his way to a loose brick in the wall, removing it and bringing out his stash of phencyclidine, sniffing to himself and sobbing gently as he rolled up his sleeve, removing his belt and doing it up tightly around his arm before grabbing the syringe the dug was held in, taking a deep breath before sticking it into his arm, wincing slightly as he injected it into himself. After that first dose, he brought the entire stash with him as he slid down the wall and sat on the ground, crying as he stared up at the Christmas Eve sky. He wanted more to numb the pain. He injected dose after dose after dose. Eventually, when his fingers started to twitch and he began hearing things, he knew his high had set in. He knew he would crash eventually, but he didn't care at the moment. He wanted reprieve from the horrible event that had transpired in his own home - _a place where he was supposed to feel safe._ Angel was about to shoot up another dose when he immediately froze, eyes glazing over as he gazed at the wall. He couldn't move if he tried, eyes moving side to side as he sat there in his catatonic state. Unable to control his body, he felt fear deep down in his gut as he convulsed and twitched, his body moving without his consent. Before he knew it, he was blacking out, lapsing in and out of reality before the crash came. His final crash, his last breaths. He'd overdosed at the age of 32, cold and alone just a five minute walk away from his house. 

Alastor cleared his throat as he sighed.  
"What is your actual name, Angel Dust?" He asked, not caring about why Angel was quivering in his attempt to say it. "Spit it out, harlot." He sighed again, this time in annoyance.  
"A-Anthony. Anthony Alessandro Ragni." Angel said, left eye twitching slightly.  
"Anthony! Not too bad a name. Now..." Alastor crept close to Angel, bringing his face up to look at him close. "Let us begin your retraining." 

"My, my, Anthony. You're such a fast learner, for a yankee." Alastor had said in praise after Angel had copied Alastor's sentence structure properly. "Yes, that's it. Buttoned all the way up." Alastor had praised as Angel buttoned up his white dress shirt all the way, covering it with a pale salmon blazer and smoothing out his slacks. After all of the changes had been made, Alastor looked at his creation with pride. "Ah... A man up to the bare minimum societal standard." He remarked, seeing Angel plaster on a smile.  
"Thank you, Alastor. I appreciate your consideration of my foolish request." Angel said in a polite monotone, the words sounding foreign coming from him.  
"I'm sure that in no time... I could perhaps bring myself to tolerate you properly." Alastor's smile widened. "Ah, but I must bid you adieu. I have much work to do. Until tomorrow, Anthony."  
Angel shook Alastor's offered hand, doing his best to keep the act up. He wasn't comfortable like this, but it was allowing Alastor to engage with Angel and maybe even grow to tolerate him, as he'd said. Angel just had to smile. _After all, you're never fully dressed without one._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> "Per favore, papà, per non farlo. Sto chiedendo a voi, non farlo, si prega di..." [Please, Dad, don't do it. I'm begging you, don't do it, please...]  
> "Non fare questo, papà! HO'M SIAMO SPIACENTI, SI PREGA DI INTERROMPERE!" [Don't do this, dad! I'M SORRY, PLEASE STOP!]  
> "NO! NO! FERMARE! DIO, AIUTAMI! CHIUNQUE, PER FAVORE!" [NO! NO! STOP! GOD, HELP ME! ANYONE, PLEASE!]  
> "Qual è il problema? Ti piace, è poco cagna? Ti piace il papà ti aratura come una puttana?" [What's the matter? Do you like this, you little bitch? Do you like dad plowing you like a whore?]  
> "Non si dovrebbe mai nati." [You should never have been born.]
> 
> Please, if you speak fluent Italian, leave a comment if I need to fix something. I'm going off of Babylon Online Translator.


	4. Teenage Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alt. Title for the chapter: The Things We Do For Love and An Unexpected Visit.  
> Anthony is slightly uncomfortable with his new form, but Alastor is loving it! Until some guests arrive for Anthony.

Angel had never felt so uncomfortable in his life and afterlife combined. The clothes that he wore were stuffy and lacked any colour aside from black, white and grey. His soul belonged to Alastor after having been transferred from Valentino's possession through a deal - _one that Alastor had made sure worked in his favour and his favour alone._ Angel belonged to Valentino in exchange for Alastor to form an alliance with Valentino. It sounded like Valentino had power, but it was quite the opposite. Since they had shook on it, it was set in stone, and Valentino had no way out. So if he were to die, everything he owned, territory included, would also be transferred to Alastor's possession. That didn't sound too bad, but here's the catch; Alastor never agreed not to kill Valentino. So if he were in the mood for it, Alastor would have more dominion over sinners with the click of a finger. However, all he was interested in at the moment was Angel, who was now Alastor's favourite person, the thought alien to him. With Angel having changed into a man who wore clothes as black as sin itself, spoke only when spoken to, constantly smiled and laughed at all of Alastor's jokes, it was as if Alastor had extended a part of himself into this vessel who was so desperate for his affection that he'd erased his past self. Angel Dust the porn star was no more, having been replaced by Anthony, Alastor's quiet companion. He walked like Alastor, talked like Alastor, liked _\- or at least pretended to -_ the same things as Alastor and dressed like Alastor, save for his clothes being monochrome black, white and grey. Even the pink spots on his body had become faded. Everything that was reminiscent of Angel Dust was removed; his room redecorated, his videos all removed, his paraphernalia disposed of. Being stripped of his stardom, Anthony was Alastor's ideal sidekick as he did whatever he was asked when he was asked. In exchange for this, Alastor would allow Anthony to walk by his side and hold his arm, something neither thought would ever happen. Anthony's smiles were as fake as the person they adorned, seeming to only be genuine when he was praised by Alastor or allowed to be near him.

Anthony wasn't happy as his current self, but none of that mattered. He wanted to be someone Alastor would at least tolerate, someone who could bring him some form of joy. He knew that he loved Alastor, that was something that he felt would never change. And as of late, Alastor had been apparently returning at least a small scrap of this affection, smile softening kindly whenever Anthony was around. It made Anthony's heart flutter whenever Alastor would allow him to hold his hand as they strolled through the hotel, whenever they were out in the city. When Anthony was sorting through papers in Alastor's office and the Radio Demon would call his name so sweetly from across the room, the spider felt as if everything he had done to obtain Alastor's _"love"_ was worth it. It had been a few weeks since the initial retraining, so Anthony had his act down pat, being a proper 1940s style man, like Alastor had requested of him. Occasionally he would twitch in withdrawal from his previous lifestyle - craving sex, craving drugs. But he didn't want to live that way anymore, not after what Charlie had told him the day before he first told Alastor how he felt.

"Angel? Can I talk to you?" She called from the therapy room. Angel got up and went in, giving her his usual dashing grin.  
"What's up, toots? Questions about my services? Takes a while with the ladies, but hey, money's money." Angel had said, grin flattening when he saw how serious the princess's face was. "Cha-Cha? What's with the long face?" He asked as he sat down, furrowing his eyebrows.  
"Angel, do you remember any instance of sexual assault against you?" She had asked him. Angel almost screamed and ran away, but he steeled himself and gulped as he stared at her. "I'm never going to judge you, Angel. I just really want to help you."  
Angel took a shaky breath and then told her what he'd dreaded talking about for the past nine decades. "My dad raped me the night that I died. After it happened, I left the house and shot up, then I OD'd." He managed. Charlie's face twisted into one of remorse and horror as she reached over to hold Angel's hands.  
"I'm so sorry, Angel." She said softly. "I can't express how sorry I am that something that horrible happened to you." Angel felt he should've reacted differently to that, but he just gave a nod, gulping. "But I have something to tell you." 

Angel had listened to her and just nodded along as everything became clear. Charlie cleared her throat before looking down at her clipboard.  
"I have reason to believe that you experience hypersexuality disorder. What that is, is um..." She seemed as if she was gathering her thoughts, trying to word it carefully. "When a patient experiences serious sexual urges that impact them negatively. Like if it interferes with your relationships, your health and parts of your life like that. It can involve stuff like masturbation, use of porn or paying for sex. None of this on its own is unhealthy, but when this stuff becomes a major focus in your life and you can't control it, that's when it's an issue. It can hurt your self esteem and make some interpersonal relationships difficult. Don't worry, though. This is absolutely nothing to be ashamed of, and with some help and treatment, you can manage it." Charlie's words were kind and honest, which made Angel feel a little better about his apparent disorder. "I've seen you displaying symptoms, such as sexual behaviours that take up a lot of your day and you feel like you can't control it. You feel like you want to engage in these behaviours and when you do, there's a small release in tension, but you also feel shame, guilt... It's okay, Angel. We're going to get through this together."  
She said.  
"Client confidentiality is a thing, even here in Hell. I'm not going to tell anyone about this. This is your business, and I promise to respect that. The causes of this disorder are usually due to chemical imbalance or conditions that affect the brain, but there is increased risk of this disorder in people who have alcohol or drug abuse issues, a mental health disorder or gambling addiction, family conflicts and family members with issues like addiction, and the one I believe is most relevant, the most likely root reason... A history of physical or sexual abuse. Your father did get violent with you before the night of your assault, you've told me. I know this seems like something to be ashamed of, but I promise it isn't none of this means you're a whore or a pervert. You're a man who happens to be affected by hypersexuality disorder. We'll get through it. I'm going to help you move through it and come out better on the other side, I promise." Angel felt loved in that moment. He felt as if Charlie cared a lot about him, which she did. It felt so nice to be cared about.

As Anthony sat in the lobby reading a book, he sighed gently to himself as his thoughts clouded with doubt. Would Alastor ever truly love him? He had no idea, but he was content to just be close to him. He closed his book and stood, turning to head to the front desk to ask Husk about Alastor's whereabouts, but he was stopped dead in his tracks by the sight of his siblings. Molly's eyes lit up as she saw her younger twin, before the light faded, replaced by confusion.  
"Angie?" She tilted her head as she walked up to him. "Why are ya dressed like you're goin' ta nonna's funeral?" She asked. Anthony coughed and looked at her, putting on his polite smile.  
"Please, Margarita, call me Anthony." He said formally, seeing her look of horror and immediately feeling unsettled.  
"Margarita? Anthony? We've always been Molly and Angel. Why are ya callin' me that now? What happened to your New York accent? What happened to you while you were down here?" She questioned as Anthony sighed softly and kept smiling, gently taking her hand.  
"I have changed for the better. I realise that I was a lustful, crude man and I have rectified it." He said. "And Margarita is your name. Molly was a childhood name, now that you are a woman, shouldn't we drop the immaturity and address each other as adults?"  
Molly's eyes filled with tears as she leaned on their older brother's shoulder.  
"Ang- Anthony... It's me, Ario. Down here, I go by Arackniss, though." He said as he held Molly close. "There's no excuse for what I did on that night. When I found you, I... It's all my fault. If I'da done somethin', ya wouldn't have been..." Arackniss's eyes filled with tears as well, holding onto Molly as he looked at Anthony sadly, face torn with guilt.

Anthony felt trembles coming on, but he dismissed them. He repeated his new mantra over and over in his head, keeping his wide grin. _Be like Alastor, Be like Alastor, Be like Alastor, Be like Alastor..._  
"The past is past. And stop with that crying, you two! You should smile. After all, you're never fully dressed without one!" He cheered, seeing the horror on Molly's face as she saw the person her twin seemed to emulate walk into the lobby.  
"Wise words, Anthony, dear!" Alastor said, placing a hand on Anthony's shoulder as he stood next to him. Anthony blushed as his smile softened, but didn't shrink any. He felt his heart thud at the touch from his beloved.  
"I learnt from the best, my dearest Alastor." Anthony crooned, seeing Alastor's smile turn into a cocky smirk as his ego was stroked. 

"You bastard! What did you do!?" Molly asked as she gestured to her twin. "This isn't the Angel I know!" Alastor simply chuckled and stroked Anthony's shoulder as he glanced over at him.  
"I made him better. He's my companion, so he decided to act as such." Anthony gave a nod, his head clouding as nothing but Alastor's name repeated over and over in his brain, nothing else mattering to him at all. "He's worthy of respect now." Molly's sadness and confusion quickly turned to rage.  
" _Fratellino_ , please tell me this is a joke." She begged. Anthony stayed quiet as Alastor gave another light chuckle.  
"Of course it isn't! He's a better man, and if I'm being honest, I like him quite a lot now! But if we're having this conversation, it's only fair we ask his opinion. Anthony, my dear," He turned to the spider and gave a loving smile. It wasn't put on, it wasn't manipulative. It was real. He felt real affection for this version of the spider demon, who was refined, who was classy. "Do you like the way you were, or the way you are?"  
Anthony looked at his crying siblings and almost broke the character he'd perfected over the past few weeks. He then looked back at Alastor, who looked so loving and supportive in this moment. Anthony smiled back at Alastor and then looked at his siblings.  
"I like my current form. I feel confident and respected." He said. Molly's face fell, and Arackniss just gave a heavy sigh and turned around.  
_"Arrivederci, Tonito."_ He said as he led Molly out of the hotel. 

Alastor looked on with delight as the ~~thieving lice~~ arachnids who threatened to take away his ~~almost exact copy of himself~~ dearest companion. He decided that if he wanted to keep Anthony to himself, he was going to have to tell him how he felt. He turned to Anthony and took his hands.  
"I quite admire you, Anthony. I like you a lot, and so I request permission to call you my own." He said. Anthony's heart was beating so fast he thought he'd die again. _Was this really happening? Did Alastor actually feel the same way?_ Anthony gave a nod.  
"Of course. I belong solely to you, my dearest Alastor." Alastor grinned wider, if possible as he leaned down to press gentle kisses onto Anthony's hands.  
_"Je vous adore, mon amour."_ Alastor spoke. With those words, Angel Dust was lost. Alastor didn't love Angel Dust, he loved Anthony, who would never allow Angel Dust to ruin his relationship with Alastor. He cursed Angel Dust as if he were a completely separate man, calling him all sorts of slurs and unrefined names in his head as he and Alastor walked to the Radio Demon's office hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ario is an Italian name which means belligerent (hostile, aggressive), which I found fitting. Molly is a shortened form of Mary or Margaret, so I chose an Italian sounding variant; Margarita.


	5. Obsessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor and Anthony are in love, living together in sweet, affectionate bliss. Until Alastor makes a gut-wrenching discovery - and his heart sways towards someone who is long gone.

"Anthony, my love?" Alastor called from across his office as he and Anthony were currently tidying up and humming jazz songs together. Anthony dropped whatever book that was unimportant compared to Alastor and waltzed over, smile as wide as ever.  
"Yes, honey?" He crooned. Alastor smiled ridiculously wider and wrapped his arms around Anthony's waist, pulling him close as he pressed a kiss to his cheek, which was met with Anthony giving a slight giggle.  
"Alastor, you're too sweet." He murmured, cupping the Radio Demon's cheeks affectionately. His smile was everfixed since his siblings' visit, bringing Alastor much joy. It was wonderful to have someone around who was just like him. Although lately, Alastor had been feeling something strange. He wished to give Anthony more than just small kisses and caresses, he longed to hold him like lovers traditionally did. These were thoughts that Alastor hadn't experienced before, so this was all quite new to him. He experimentally pressed a kiss to Anthony's neck, expecting him to revert back to how he was before the confession; something that Alastor didn't necessarily mind the thought of in this context. Only, Anthony didn't. His smile twitched as he pulled away from Alastor slightly, clearing his throat. "My... Such a suggestive act. One may receive the wrong idea if you do that." Anthony murmured, fixing up the collar that Alastor had pried down to kiss his neck.

Alastor could almost laugh. That's exactly how he reacted whenever a _"lover"_ had tried to kiss his neck. He then paused and ran over that thought in his head.  
"Say, Anthony, darling?" Anthony perked up attentively, ready to answer any of Alastor's questions. "What are your thoughts on intercourse?" He asked. Anthony looked at Alastor as if he'd proposed a second death.  
"It's not something I think about, although Charlotte seems to believe I am obsessed with the concept. I don't see what the fuss is about. I'd rather not, to be honest, although I would consider it if you asked." He answered honestly, seeming slightly uncomfortable. Alastor had never been more shocked in his life and afterlife combined. He'd done it; he'd actually managed to wipe away all that was left of Angel Dust, leaving only Alastor's warped version of him in its wake. Alastor hummed as he wrapped his arms around Anthony. He was going to test how far his reconditioning had went, but he already feared the answer - _too far._

"What is your favourite food, Anthony?" Alastor asked. He knew his own answer to the question, but he wanted to know Anthony's.  
"Venison, of course! It's delicious." Anthony said jovially. Alastor gulped slightly and nodded.  
"Favourite song?" Anthony gave a big grin to accompany his answer.  
"You're Never Fully Dressed Without A Smile!" He answered. Alastor stood there in utter shock, even going as far as to feel remorse. He'd actually erased the hotel's soul patron, replacing him with another Alastor. He gave a nod and kissed Anthony's cheek as he slowly let go of him, turning around to continue cleaning as a cover up from all of the thoughts swirling around in his head. Anthony followed suit, continuing his cleaning from earlier. 

Alastor thought of everything he'd said to Angel Dust, and how sad it made him. He had always wondered why the spider was so iffy around strong male figures; why he felt attracted to men with fatherly auras. He was especially curious as to why he would call out fatherly monikers in his... _private time._ He just had to add all of the daddy issues up with the identity wipe, but he got nothing. He excused himself from the office to find the therapy room. He had never been in there, but it would be easy enough for the overlord to send his shadow in to look for a single file on the sole patron of the hotel. Once his shadow had slipped under the door, Alastor scanned the room through its eyes as they landed on the file. He warped through his shadow into the room, opening the file and scanning his eyes down it. Alastor's eyes followed the letters on the pages, becoming more and more disgusted with himself as he kept reading.  
Angel Dust was affected by a disorder that was the result of something even Alastor found downright wrong. He may have been a murderer and a cannibal, but there were things that Alastor thought were wrong too. Stalking was wrong, chasing people was wrong, and forcing yourself on another was wrong. He had never done it, but he'd always found profound disgust in people who didn't seem to understand the word 'no' and took it to violent extremes. He then saw that Charlie had written down the story in detail. Anthony had been deflowered by his own father, forever warping his perception of what intercourse should be. He was sensitive and needed help, and for the first time, Alastor didn't want to take advantage of that, but he had. He'd said vile, ugly words to the man he loved and drove him to believe he could be loved if he erased everything about himself. He had made an almost exact replica of himself in the form of Anthony, who knew nothing but to be just like Alastor. He was so far gone in his new self that he'd forgotten who he was. 

Angel Dust was nothing but a memory; but he was a memory Alastor couldn't seem to shake. He realised that his heart had changed its mind, that he wanted his bubblegum spider back, and this time, he'd treat him right. He'd love him for who he was. After placing the file back where it had lay, Alastor warped into his room, a place that no one was able to enter except him. His smile faltered before falling, being replaced with a solemn frown. He snapped up a mirror and looked at himself good and hard. His punishment was eternal ravenous hunger, but a small addition to that was that when he didn't project his power and looked into a mirror... There he was. That tall, lean man with the unsettling black eyes. His brown hair was swept over his head, thick and shiny as from his father. Alastor had his mother's eyes, face and skin - being a shade of coffee splashed with milk, just enough to pass in the society he lived in. He used to look upon himself with pride, loving the man who stood in the mirror more than anyone else. Now, he snarled at that monster, that creature, that _thing_ with the utmost disgust. After falling for Anthony, he realised that he had only fallen for a copy of himself. He remembered all of the times that Angel Dust had made him laugh, had extended his smile just a little - he remembered the strange, warm feeling that arose in his chest whenever he saw Angel's own evil grin whenever he wanted to cause chaos. He missed Angel Dust. He looked at the man in the mirror, the man he'd once loved, before giving a scoff.  
"Pathetic. Ya ain't nothin' but a fake yerself, and then ya make someone else do it too, just cause ya thought it'd be fun. Ya lied to yerself for so long that it became true, sayin' ya love yerself and that yer better... Ya ain't nothin' but a fake, Alastor. Maman oughta beat the Hell outta ya fer makin' that poor spider boy cry. It ain't his fault, the way he feels."  
He hissed at himself, his true accent coming through without any radio overlay. Alastor had used his bewitching charm to his advantage in life and death, but it all came from an act. Alastor, who was so perfect, prim and proper, was a simple boy from the bayou in actuality. He'd taken everything that made Angel Dust special and thrown it away, leaving more Alastor than was necessary. He then got an idea. If something like feeling shame could bring him back to his own original form, then perhaps something memory triggering could bring Anthony back to his own original form. He snapped his smile back on, projecting his usual amount of power once more before going to Anthony's room and knocking on the door. 

Anthony opened the door, wearing his full suit and bowtie. It was almost like he only wore the same thing every day, just like Alastor.  
"Hello, Alastor, darling." He greeted, smile wide as always. Alastor greeted Anthony the same and went inside the room, sitting on Anthony's bed. Anthony followed, shutting the door behind him before sitting next to Alastor, tilting his head in confusion. "Is something the matter?" He asked. Alastor shook his head and took both of Anthony's top hands, kissing over them.

_"I thought it over, mon cher. I wish to make love to you, with your consent."_


	6. Fools Rush In (Where Angels Fear To Tread)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor and Anthony share a night together in the throes of passion, and Alastor finds out that he has made a grave mistake - one that he'd regret for the rest of his afterlife.

_"I thought it over, mon cher. I wish to make love to you with your consent."_ Alastor had murmured to Anthony, who'd turned bright red. He _knew_ that Anthony remembered who he really was, he just knew; and he knew that this would jog his memory. Anthony fidgeted with Alastor's gloves, looking away and clearing his throat. Taking a breath and a moment to think about it, Anthony bit his lip, smile smaller and softer as he considered Alastor's proposition. He pondered what it meant, to be that physical with someone - to let them invade your personal space so intimately; it could only mean the deepest of love was shared. While he loved Alastor more than anything else, he had to wonder if he was ready. He'd never experienced this, at least in his memory. He certainly trusted Alastor with his soul, but his body? It was something he had to think about. He sat there, thoughts pooling in his head. While sex wasn't something that Anthony thought about, Charlotte, as he called her, seemed to think the opposite. He recalled when he and Alastor had been making dinner for themselves and Charlie had called to Anthony, seeming to hesitate when saying his name, as if that wasn't correct. He went to meet her and smiled as wide as normal as she told him about whatever nonsense conclusion she'd come to.  
"Ang-... Anthony. I know that you really love Alastor, but... Was this necessary?" She asked, gesturing to Anthony's general being. He chuckled as he leaned down so she could hear him better.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about, my dear. However, I'm going to assume you mean to ask me about all of this pesky... 'Hypersexuality Disorder' hullabaloo again. I must say, even thought I believe it is my own personal concern, I don't think you understand that I do not think about intercourse. It is a topic that I don't bother myself with, darling." He said firmly yet politely. She seemed gobsmacked and... Sad? As if she almost expected something else. Anthony had never understood why the hotel's staff reacted so queerly to him, as if he wasn't meant to be there. Husker and Vagatha seemed to look upon him in shock, Husker even what had happened. Niffty seemed embarrassed around him, muttering something about Anthony being a boy. Not being one to be concerned with others' opinions, Anthony just shrugged it off and went where he needed to go - which was always to Alastor. 

Alastor was a wonderful demon. He made Anthony's heart flutter and thud every time he looked at him with that wide grin. Whenever Alastor showed Anthony affection, it made his skin burn with excitement. But now Alastor was asking him to make a deal that didn't involve handshakes. It involved love, trust, and respect. They both felt these things for each other, that was for sure, but Anthony thought about it even harder, knowing Alastor would wait patiently for his answer. Hell's sun set through the window, causing a gorgeous crimson glow to fall upon them both. Alastor's smile was soft, as was the look in his eyes. He was relaxed, as if he 100% trusted Anthony enough to engage in _that_ act with him. It was the loving stare that Alastor gave him that made up Anthony's mind. He took a deep breath as he sat closer to Alastor, nodding.  
"Yes. I consent. I'm sure you know that I have no idea what I'm doing, though." Anthony gave a nervous chuckle. Alastor simply shook his head and cupped Anthony's cheeks as he leaned in to kiss him lovingly, eyes closed, as were the spider's. They stayed like that for a few moments, before Alastor gently laid Anthony down on his back as he carefully moved between the arachnid's legs, being gentle in his movements as he kissed at his lips repeatedly and affectionately. At least Alastor had done this before, so Anthony could rest easy, being as inexperienced as he was. After a few minutes of gentle kissing, Alastor seemed to become a little more aggressive, kissing Anthony a little rougher, holding him close and trailing his hands down to the spider's coat buttons; undoing them slowly and allowing the garment to fall open, revealing his white button up shirt that barely closed over a mound of well kept fur on his chest. Alastor would have never found himself missing the sight of Angel Dust's chest fur, but here he was, eagerly unbuttoning the shirt and kissing down Anthony's neck to that fur he hadn't seen in weeks. The heart shaped marking reminded Alastor of the spider he'd erased and it made his chest ache, but he couldn't allow himself to stop. He undressed them both slowly, seeing that Anthony's white face was stained red as he let slip small moans and gasps of pleasure when Alastor kissed over a sensitive spot. Alastor felt giddy - the first time he was engaging in sex with a partner in decades, and he was enjoying it. By God, he was enjoying every second of it; seeing his precious ~~Angel~~ Anthony under him, being kissed and teased ever so slowly.

Alastor felt passion burn in his core as he snapped his fingers to summon a bottle of lotion. He smiled warmly down at Anthony, who believed himself incapable of taking any control during this phase, as he hadn't experienced any of this before. He just allowed Alastor to coat his fingers in the lotion and warm it up before spreading Anthony's legs gently, guiding a finger down to his entrance and slowly inserting it, earning a yelp from the spider demon as Alastor carefully moved the digit in and out before adding another, tenderly stretching and preparing Anthony for the later events. Anthony's face was scrunched up in pleasure, red from his head down to his chest fur as he gave gentle moans and whines, arching his back off of the bed and gripping the sheets, shuddering and quivering whenever Alastor's fingers found his sweet spot, brushing against it to pleasure Anthony just enough to make sure the process was not too unpleasant. After having gotten four fingers in, Alastor moved his left hand to stroke Anthony's length, causing the spider to cry out and whine pitifully, seeming as if he was coming undone by the Radio Demon's hands - which he was. Alastor leaned down to whisper sweet nothings into Anthony's ear as he removed his fingers and hand, earning another pathetic whine from Anthony, as if he craved for more. Alastor had heard these sounds before, as Angel Dust was not one to be quiet, but this time, they were pleasant on his ears, making him shiver in delight. Alastor leaned down to kiss Anthony again as he reached for the lotion to lubricate his own length, not wanting to hurt the spider. _Uncharacteristic._ Alastor pulled away from the kiss and looked down at his lover, smile softening.  
"Are you ready?" He whispered, kissing Anthony's forehead gently. The spider gave a slight nod, taking Alastor's hands as he leaned his head down to watch Alastor insert himself slowly into Anthony, who gave a sharp, shaky gasp and dug his claws into the back of Alastor's hands, making him hiss slightly. "Don't worry, mon cher... It'll all be alright, the pain will go away soon, and I'll wait for you." Alastor promised, pressing gentle kissing to the spider's lips and jaw. After a few moments of Alastor waiting for Anthony to adjust and keeping him occupied by kissing him, Anthony pulled back to nod, looking up at Alastor and using his topmost hands to cup the Radio Demon's face gently, smile shaky, yet warm and loving.  
"You may move now, if you wish to, my love." He granted Alastor permission, seeing his lover nod before slowly and experimentally rocking his hips into Anthony, who gasped and moaned, squeezing Alastor's hands as he wrapped his legs around him.

Alastor gave a small chuckle as he continued to roll his hips, slowly and lovingly for Anthony until he begged for more. Alastor's smile grew as he started to thrust faster, holding Anthony close as he picked up the pace. Anthony shuddered, gasping and tightening around Alastor, who cursed and thrust a little rougher, earning a sharp cry from Anthony. He paused in fear of hurting his lover, but was then reassured that he hadn't after a whine, hearing Anthony beg  
"Again!~" Into the air of the room that was filled with passion and a hint of lust, Alastor continuing from where he'd paused, causing Anthony to cry out even louder, gripping Alastor's hands in his own topmost pair, clawing up and down Alastor's back with the middle set and gripping the sheets with the third set as his moans and cries escalated to screams, signalling to Alastor that his lover was drawing near his end. After a few more moments of Alastor pleasuring Anthony, the spider cried out Alastor's name as he released onto their abdomens, arching his back and clenching his eyes shut as he tightened around Alastor who groaned and leaned down to whisper in Anthony's ear on instinct.  
"You're the only man I'll ever love, Angel Dust..!~" Alastor then groaned as he released himself into Anthony, who shuddered and gasped, panting as Alastor's thrusts came to a halt. Tiredly, Alastor pulled out and laid next to Anthony, closing his eyes and snapping his fingers to pull the covers over them fully. Anthony was cuddled into Alastor's side, hearing the Radio Demon's breathing regulate as he seemed to be dozing off. Anthony opened his mouth to speak - and he spoke words that struck horror into Alastor's core, causing him to bolt up and look down at the spider, eyes wide. Anthony had asked a simple question, that was really not simple at all. 

_"Who is Angel Dust?"_


	7. Love Will Tear Us Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor explains what has happened... To a very confused audience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're going to hate me by this end of this book - But I love the direction the story is going to take after this chapter...

Alastor's mouth went dry as he looked down at Anthony. Had he really just asked that? Alastor was sure that Anthony would remember, but he obviously didn't, given the question he'd just asked.  
"Who is... You, you're Angel Dust, my love." Anthony seemed even more confused. He furrowed his eyebrows and sat up, shaking his head.  
"I'm Anthony. Alastor, I... I love you, but if there's someone else, I understand." His smile seemed to shrink, and his eyes seemed to droop sadly. Alastor felt sick. He'd created nothing but a demon filled with blind affection who had taken over Angel Dust's consciousness. Alastor snapped his fingers so that their clothes were now back on their bodies. Alastor crawled over to Anthony's side of the bed and took his hands, leading him to stand up.  
"I am not seeing anyone else, my dear. However, there is something you should know." Alastor sighed softly as he pulled Anthony close. "Angel Dust was an adult film star, very crass and vulgar, not like you and I. However, he fell in love with me, and I... I mocked him. I mocked him because I thought he was less than I am, but I couldn't have been more wrong. He-You, you cried, and asked me what you could do to earn even fake affection from me, and I turned you into a second me. Haven't you ever wondered why we're so alike, Anthony?" Alastor asked as Anthony looked down into Alastor's eyes, confused, yet still as adoring as ever. "Molly and Arackniss came to see Angel, only to find Anthony, who turned them away in favour of my company. That, I believe, is when you lost all memory of who you really are, Angel. But I know you're somewhere under all of the falsehoods. So I want you to know, that... I love you, Angel Dust. I love you, and if I ever get to see the real you again, I'll treat you the way I should have."

Anthony's eyes widened as these words were said to him. They echoed in his head, swirling around repeatedly. He didn't even notice he was remembering something until tears started rolling down his face as he recalled the day Alastor had laughed at his feelings. How cruel his smile was, how sharp his words were, how unapologetic he was when trying to erase Angel. Angel Dust. He was Angel Dust. He was Angel Dust, the porn star. Angel Dust, who'd let another _"important"_ man in his life take advantage of him. He let his smile fall as he looked down at the clothes he wore. This wasn't him. This wasn't him at all. He looked up at Alastor, whose smile had been so cruel when he'd told him he hated Angel Dust. Angel felt anger bubble up in him.  
"You love me? The real me? The one you got rid of!?" Angel yelled at Alastor, who was taken aback. Angel pulled away from Alastor and growled when the Radio Demon tried to hold him again. "Just what do you want, Al? Tell me the honest to God truth."

Alastor had never been more relieved in his life and afterlife combined. His smile grew to an impossible size as he looked to Angel with eyes that almost held tears.  
"You, _mon amour_. I want you." He said, reaching to embrace Angel again, smile shrinking when he was denied this by Angel Dust's boot, which kicked him to lay on the bed. Alastor didn't fight back, thinking Angel was going to initiate sexual contact again, but it didn't happen. Angel Dust snarled down at Alastor, eyes filled with rage.

"You want me!? You want me, you fuckin' bastard!? You're scum, ya know that!? Just like my fuckin' dad!" Angel yelled at Alastor, who felt an extreme disgust at being compared to that rapist. But he acknowledged what he had done was wrong. He was about to speak, but Angel Dust wouldn't allow that, raising a hand and then bringing it down to slap Alastor hard across the face. "I can't believe I let myself think that you would actually be capable of caring about anyone but yourself!" He yelled. Alastor wished he could say something in his defense, but he knew that he was a narcissist. He'd hurt Angel Dust, and he deserved the punishment being placed on him right now. Angel turned around and shook his head, burying his face in his hands.  
"Al, do you know why my left eye is black?" He asked, earning silence as an answer. "My dad beat the shit outta me before I died, and yanno what else that sick fuck did?" Alastor knew the answer, and he silently begged Angel not to say it. The thought of someone taking advantage of Angel filled him with protective rage; rage that he had no right to feel. "He threw me on the couch, tore my clothes off, and he..." Angel almost choked on the words. Alastor reached up to literally beg him to stop, being interrupted by Angel yelling out the struggled words. "HE RAPED ME! MY DAD RAPED ME AND LEFT ME LAYING THERE, SCARED AND ALONE!" He sobbed. 

Angel opened his eyes and uncovered his face as he turned around to look at Alastor. "You're the only man I've ever truly loved, Al. I just... I wanted you to love me so badly that I threw myself away."  
Alastor stood up and gently hugged Angel, who seemingly allowed it. He didn't hug back, only standing there while Alastor held him close. Angel allowed himself some time to think, trying to remember any past instances of Alastor showing affection to him as Angel Dust. He couldn't find a single one. What was Alastor thinking? That he missed Angel Dust? Surely he'd be kidding himself, because he didn't take the time to know Angel Dust, no. He only realised how much he hated himself and then couldn't stand that there was two of him now, so he morphed all of those confused, negative emotions into some phony love for Angel Dust. He growled once again, shoving Alastor off of him and clenching his fists as fresh tears ran down his flushed cheeks. "I WAS USED MY ENTIRE LIFE, THEN WHEN I DIED, I WAS USED MY ENTIRE AFTERLIFE! THEN YOU CAME ALONG, AND USED ME AGAIN! I DON'T KNOW WHO I AM ANYMORE, AL!!" He screamed.  
Alastor could feel his heart breaking. He could feel the bitter pain in his chest. For the first time since his mother's death, Alastor was rendered speechless, having nothing to say. Alastor may have been a murderer, but he wasn't unhinged. He was sane enough to know what he was doing, he just didn't care. But the next words Angel would say were going to seal both of their fates forever. This was the moment that Alastor snapped.  
"I just... I FUCKING HATE YOU, ALASTOR!" Angel screamed. Alastor's eyes widened as Angel finished his rant and left without another word. Alastor stood up and went to chase after him, calling out his name into the halls of the hotel, but Angel slammed the door to his room. Normally, Alastor would just warp in, but that would upset Angel even more, and the last thing he wanted to do was upset Angel, whose rage was doing things to him that he didn't think were possible. He felt his claws grow first. Then, the heart shaped marking on his chest faded from pink to black. What was happening? Angel didn't know, but he knew that he didn't have this amount of power running through his veins. He huffed, thinking nothing of it due to his terrible mood. Alastor had hated Angel, who now returned that same level of hatred. He meant what he said, and he wanted nothing to do with Alastor from this night forward. Needless to say, it was over between them.  
_At least, that's what Angel thought._


	8. I Will Survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel's identity crisis left him better on the other side, and Alastor breaks his own rules as he watches Angel from afar.

Angel Dust had been smiling at himself every time he looked in the mirror. He looked at himself and felt something he'd never felt before. He felt comfortable with the demon staring back at him. That demon was single, didn't have many friends and was nowhere near perfect, but Angel loved him, flaws and all. He had been listening to all of the independence anthems he could, doing things that he wanted to do and enjoying life in general. He remembered Molly texting him in relief that he was okay. Angel had just sent back the line that he felt rung true in his heart.  
"I don't need no man! I'm in a committed relationship with myself, and I treat me good." He'd half joked, but he honestly felt free for the first time in decades. It had been a few days since Angel ~~dumped Alastor~~ decided to take a break from spending all of his time with Alastor. Alastor had spent this time ~~stalking~~ watching over Angel, feeling his heart thud harder than it had when he died, his smile growing as his pupils switched from radio dials to love hearts, if that was even possible. He watched over Angel as he learnt to use his new power, the result at his latent rage from being abused by so many men in his life. But Alastor knew Angel would come back. He just knew that Angel would cool off, he'd tell Alastor how much he loved him and they'd spend their days together until the end of time. It was a dream to Alastor, who did nothing but think of Angel Dust. He watched his sexy spider while he slept, he peeked at him from around corners, he stared at him from the shadows. It didn't matter where Angel went, Alastor was never far away. He watched dreamily as his precious arachnid went about his business, most likely thinking about Alastor too, but too shy to admit it. It made Alastor quiver just thinking about it. He knew that Angel Dust was just waiting for the right moment to come back, to return to Alastor's arms and never leave again. Alastor sighed and licked his lips as he looked at the poster of Angel Dust that he'd spawned out of thin air, eyes trailing over his beloved's heavenly body, waiting, wishing, craving the touch of his dearest Angel Dust. He snapped his fingers and the poster poofed into a cloud of smoke as Alastor stood to leave his room, hearing Angel outside. He was going to tell his Angel how he felt and they'd be together once again. Alastor reached for the doorknob, smile widening until he heard Angel giggling along with a male demon chuckling along with him. And that voice was all too familiar.  
"Angie, baby, you're back. You went MIA for weeks. Al just came in and said somethin' about needin' your soul, but... It's kinda chill not bein' your boss. Now we can spend time together without me havin' to worry about all of that." Came Valentino's voice. Alastor growled. He allowed himself to warp into Angel's shadow to watch the pair, and the sight filled Alastor with an emotion he'd never felt before, but he _hated_ it. 

Angel Dust and Valentino were walking arm in arm, smiling and laughing as they held each other close on the way to Angel's bedroom.  
"Oh, don't mention Al. He's not important." He sighed, nuzzling the taller demon. Alastor's ears almost bled as he heard the statement. He seethed with anger, his fingers twitching to end Valentino for simply breathing the same air as the divine being that was Angel Dust.  
"If ya say so, Angie." Valentino said casually. Angel Dust smiled a little and pulled Valentino down. Alastor's heart was tearing itself apart, freezing in place as he watched what happened next. Angel closed his eyes and leaned up, pressing his lips to Valentino's gently. Valentino kissed back, wrapping his arms around Angel protectively, almost _lovingly._ There was no way. Alastor couldn't comprehend it. Angel was supposed to come back to him, so why was he fraternizing with the love bug in the hallway!? It didn't make any sense! Alastor warped back into his room, choking on a sob as tears rolled down his smiling face. Why wasn't Angel coming to kiss Alastor? Why wasn't he smiling at Alastor like that? It broke Alastor's heart to see Angel with someone else; that's how he knew he was in love. Valentino probably didn't even care about Angel, he was probably just using him for a good time and a cheap laugh. He didn't deserve Angel. The only person who deserved Angel was Alastor. He was going to keep Angel to himself, and that was all there was to it, so Alastor wiped away his tears as he put his smile back on. If the stories he'd read recently had told him anything, it was that love would prevail. He would sweep upon Valentino and deliver swift, sweet justice to the pimp who thought he could ~~steal Alastor's beloved~~ use Angel. Alastor stood in his room, lying in wait until he heard those familiar footsteps thudding gently down the hallway. Alastor snarled to himself as he warped into Valentino's shadow. He was going to wait until the pimp was alone and then ~~kill him! Kill him for laying eyes - Laying lips upon Angel Dust!~~ teach him a lesson. After following Valentino back to the studio and being alone with the unknowing lovebug in his office, Alastor left Valentino's shadow, causing the pimp a fright.  
"Wh- Oh, hey, Al. What's shakin'? How come ya look so angry?" Valentino asked, raising a brow at Alastor's bloodthirsty smile. Alastor only gave a low, rumbling chuckle as his radio overlay fizzed with static.  
"You have lain your filthy, sweet talking lips upon my Angel." Alastor growled as Valentino pulled his heart shaped shades off.  
"Angie? We've been talkin' for a few days after he was gone for a while. What do ya mean your Angel? If there's one thing ya gotta know about Angel, it's that he don't belong ta nobody." Valentino said almost affectionately. Alastor burned with rage as he stepped towards Valentino, who cracked his knuckles.  
"Are we fightin' over the little guy'? Last he told me, he hates your guts."

Any self control Alastor had flew out the window with that sentence. He didn't even have the patience to kill Valentino slowly - he just wanted him gone right now. Alastor dragged a claw down the palm of his hand, summoning the eldritch tentacles that would never fail to end his opposition. He used them to pick Valentino up, watching him squirm as one of them sharpened to a point and stabbed the pimp right through the head, thus ending his ~~pitiful little 'affair'~~ friendship with Angel Dust. Alastor smiled, pleased with himself.  
"The only one with the right to Angel Dust's heart is me. I love him more than there is stars in the sky, more than there is water in the ocean... My heart beats for Angel Dust and Angel Dust alone. He is the earth and heaven to me, and I will never give him up."  
Alastor swore to Valentino's corpse, calling the tentacles back and teleporting himself back to his room in the hotel. He leaned against the wall, trying not to drool at the thought of Angel Dust crying out how much he loved Alastor, how much he wanted to be with him. Alastor shivered as he slid down the wall, sitting on the floor and hugging his knees as he thought of his beloved.  
_Now his Angel was safe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter may end up being extra long, as it could be the last chapter, depending on how I decide to space things out.


	9. A Lot's Gonna Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the tension between Angel and Alastor comes to a climax, where there is only one possible outcome.

Angel Dust may not have been very bright once upon a time, but now he knew. He knew that nothing good to happen to him. He was cursed to be alone forever. He had been trying to heal from the incident with Alastor, moving on with his ex-boss, Valentino. Angel believed that Valentino cared about him, and he did. Valentino treated Angel nicely. He laughed at his dirty jokes, he called him nice things, and he didn't try to change him. Valentino may have been cruel when he was Angel's boss, but now they were free to be friends, or maybe more. At least, that was what Angel hoped. He and Valentino had been hanging out two days prior to the news that Valentino had been murdered in his office, found by the cleaning lady. Angel Dust wished he could stop crying. For the first time, he felt loved as he was, no need to change just to please Valentino. They had a connection, and it was going to grow stronger until the lovebug was found dead. Angel sat in the hotel dining room, sobbing as he scrolled through some pictures of himself and the pimp, smoking, smiling, laughing. Angel felt eyes on him, so he sniffed and looked up from his phone to scan the room. No one else was in there, so Angel let his guard down again, biting his lip as fresh tears welled in his eyes. He didn't want to see anyone right now, he just wanted to be alone to grieve and mourn Valentino. 

Meanwhile, Alastor watched Angel Dust cry, biting his lip as his heart ached. He couldn't help how sad Angel was going to be, but he couldn't let Valentino live. He just couldn't. Alastor stared at Angel from the shadows, yearning to reach out and wipe those tears from his eyes, but he kept his distance, knowing he couldn't come out until the time was right. Angel had been avoiding him like the plague since he'd decided to spread his wings and take a break from Alastor for a while. It wasn't like Angel was going to be away from Alastor for too long. They were bound indefinitely, destined to be together, their cords of fate woven together so tightly that it was impossible to un-tether them. Alastor sighed softly as he watched Angel cry until nightfall, which saw him trudge defeatedly to his room, opening the door and laying on his bed. Alastor had resorted to warping in and watching Angel as he slept. He was only keeping him safe, there was no cause for concern. Alastor would simply make sure that no one came near his Angel while he slumbered; his face peaceful, serene. He seemed almost innocent in his sleep, as if all of the pain he'd been through weren't affecting him in that moment. 

The next morning, Alastor hadn't slept, staying up to watch Angel. He warped through Angel's shadow back to his own room, taking a quick break to freshen up and make sure he was still presentable. He didn't want to scare Angel off when he acted out his grand romantic gesture. He looked in the mirror, seeing that ugly man - God, how Alastor despised that man. He wasn't disheveled or dirty, though, so maybe that ethereal being could take pity on a simple overlord and grant him his wish. Yes, there was no doubting that Alastor would have Angel's heart once again, and this time, he'd keep it. Alastor then left and walked up the stairs to the rooftop. Surely, Angel would be there. He currently valued his solidarity, which Alastor wholeheartedly agreed with. It was to be only him and Angel, after all. Alastor quietly opened the door to the rooftop and shut it behind him, spotting his Angel sitting on one of a small group of cheap lawn chairs that had been left there for God knows how long by God knows who. Alastor fluffed up his hair before going to greet Angel Dust, smile wide as usual and growing wider with anxiety by the second.  
"Angel Dust, my love..." He started, standing beside the chair that Angel was sitting in.  
"Don't call me that. What do you want?" Angel asked, sniffing and looking up at Alastor with puffy eyes that had obviously been crying. Alastor's smile softened as he leaned down.  
"You, my dearest. I want you. I hope you know how absolutely smitten I am with you, especially given my romantic gesture a few days ago." Alastor said. Angel looked up at Alastor as if he was questioning what he meant, but then his eyes widened in realisation. Angel's face twisted into an angry grimace as he stood up, glaring at Alastor harshly.  
"You! I knew it was you! I can't fucking believe that you killed Val!"

Alastor's smile twitched slightly. Angel didn't sound grateful. Had he done something wrong?  
"I did, my love. I wished to show you just how much I love you, so you'll come out of this little... 'other men' phase. I know that I am not worthy of such beauty, but I also know that I will never stop loving you." He confessed to Angel, seeing the other's expression sour even more.  
"You actually thought that I would love you!? After what you did to me, you killed the guy who I was learning to love, thinking it'd make me love you!? I barely even tolerate you, Alastor, and that little bit is for Charlie's sake, and in the same vein, my own. You're a fucking awful bastard, and the thought of me putting myself through that again makes me sick. I don't think you understand, so I hope you get it through your thick skull - I hate your fucking guts!" Angel yelled. Alastor remembered those words. He remembered those vile, foolish, ugly words he'd said to Angel not even that long ago.  
_"Angel Dust, I barely tolerate you, and that is for the sake of Charlie and in the same vein, my own entertainment. If you think I'd ever stoop that low, you're as dumb as you are irritating. I think you should get this through your pretty little head... I hate you."_

Alastor's smile grew with the stress he was under. He looked upon Angel Dust's crying face, seeing how sad he was. Surely it must've been a lie. All of those words had to have been lies. He couldn't just give up on their love like that, could he? Alastor would never let Angel go, no matter how pointless it seemed. It hurt him that Angel was spouting such nonsense, but he knew that the poor spider was probably just emotional over being himself again. It'd settle soon, and he and Alastor could begin their future together. It was a perfect plan. Alastor just had to come up with a way to make it happen.  
"Did you not hear me!? Get out of my face, before I make you!" Angel shouted. Alastor inwardly frowned. Alastor wasn't sure he could bring himself to hurt Angel. He just sighed and moved closer, cupping Angel's cheek. He was about to say something, but hissed as Angel slapped his hand away harshly. Alastor's eye twitched. He tried again to bring Angel closer, but Angel kept getting more violent each time, with the final event landing Alastor using a bit of his strength to pin Angel to the ground.  
"What's the matter, Angel, dear? I thought you loved me," Alastor leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Angel's neck. He liked the feeling of that, so he decided to do it again. This was bliss! He was going to lay with his Angel again, how exciting!

Angel was almost frozen as Alastor pinned him to the ground. He watched as Alastor smiled evilly down at him before he kissed at his neck. He heard the words Alastor had said, and his mind was taken back to a very dark place. He remembered so long ago, when he had been pinned down and asked a question similar to that one.  
_"What? I thought ya liked boys, ya little queer!"_  
_"Qual è il problema? Ti piace, è poco cagna? Ti piace il papà ti aratura come una puttana?"_  
Angel felt Alastor's kisses travel lower as his knee found its way between Angel's legs. Every single muscle and every single bone in Angel's body screamed at him to move, to escape, and so he did. Bringing out his third pair of arms, Angel shoved Alastor off of him, quickly standing up and delivering a heavy kick to Alastor's groin as he laid on the ground after the shove. A loud crash of static come through Alastor's usual vacuum radio overlay as he groaned loudly at the pain, clenching his eyes shut. Angel stared down at his attacker with venom in his eyes as he screamed out the statement that was meant for both of those _"important"_ men who'd hurt Angel badly.  
_"LO SONO UN GIOCATTOLO PER NESSUNO!"_ Were the words that left his mouth as he started on his way back, but Alastor stood up and dragged a claw down his palm, letting black blood drip down in small droplets onto the concrete of the roof. Angel heard the familiar sound of those eldritch tentacles he'd witnessed brutalise Sir Pentious. Angel took this as a cue to run, but he didn't get very far. Alastor used one tentacle to whip Angel's ankle and grab onto it, dragging him back to the Radio Demon, whose pupils flickered into radio dials as his smile widened. Alastor growled as he looked upon Angel Dust struggling as more and more tentacles grabbed at his limbs, including the third pair of arms when they were brought out. Angel glared at Alastor, who only looked to Angel with a sort of sadness behind his eyes.  
_"Si je ne peux pas votre propre coeur..."_ Alastor trailed off. Then everything cut to black.

Alastor sat in his office, drinking a cup of coffee and eating a beignet as usual, humming happily to himself.  
"Angel, darling, you haven't even touched your coffee! It'll go cold!" Alastor chided gently. Angel didn't reply. Alastor just gave a gentle sigh as he stood up, going over to Angel and picking up the cup. "It's stone cold! My dear, you really ought to drink it before it cools even more. Here, I'll help." Alastor said lovingly, kissing Angel's cheek as he brought the cup to his lips, gently pouring the coffee for the other to drink. Alastor then set the cup down. "You haven't eaten your beignet either." Alastor sighed. "What do you mean you aren't hungry?" Alastor asked Angel. "Oh, my dear... You shouldn't watch your figure just for me! I think you're gorgeous just the way you are, my dear." Alastor sighed as he went back to sit down. He opened the box that sat in the middle of his desk, looking inside with a soft grin. "I'll love you forever, Angel. I promise that I'll never let you go. After all," He looked at the corpse with the coffee stained wedding dress on, then to the contents of the box on the desk.  
_"I have your heart."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! Thank you so much for reading this book. I am very happy to tell you that I have two more stories up my sleeve at the moment. I will be writing the shorter one first, then the more layered one. I promise it'll be happier than this one! I understand if you're upset, but this ending was what I planned from the very beginning. 
> 
> Translations:  
> "Qual è il problema? Ti piace, è poco cagna? Ti piace il papà ti aratura come una puttana?" [What's the problem? Don't you like this, you little bitch? Don't you like dad plowing you like a whore?]  
> "LO SONO UN GIOCATTOLO PER NESSUNO!" [I AM A TOY TO NO ONE!]  
> "Si je ne peux pas votre propre coeur..." [If I cannot own your heart...]

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment telling me what you think; I always appreciate readers voicing their opinion!


End file.
